<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good enough by bubblelaureno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110370">good enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno'>bubblelaureno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cats, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto was upset after Marisol forgot to meet her and Hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a Reddit prompt challenge for r/promptchallenge.</p>
<p>I’m bubblelaureno on Tumblr and narcissasdaffodil on Reddit in terms of other platforms. I do struggle with replying to comments due to mental health stuff, so do bear with me there! I appreciate every comment I do get and adore anyone who cares enough to read my stuff, you guys mean the world to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alecto’s eyes flashed and she removed her coat, putting it to dry on the radiator. She shivered and removed her soaking wet boots, padding in socked feet into the living room and retrieved her slippers from under the sofa. As she sat down with a huffing noise, Marisol looked sheepishly over, hiding behind a large textbook, her eyes only visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! You can’t just forget about me and pretend it doesn’t matter. You promised you were going to join us later, but you just completely forgot. I don’t understand why an essay was so much more important than meeting up with me and Hope, when we haven’t met up since the summer.” Alecto wiped the rain drops from her glasses with a tissue and let out a fed up sigh. “Anyway, was it really necessary to start it today? How long do you have to complete it?” She raised an eyebrow, eyeing Marisol carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Two months.” Marisol avoided eye contact, absorbing herself in her textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two months? Seriously. Are you kidding me?” Alecto rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She better be kidding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awkward silence between them, and how Marisol was pretty much hiding behind a textbook, made it clear that she most definitely wasn’t kidding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alecto stood up and sighed softly. “I’m absolutely soaking! So I’m going for a quick shower, then I’ll leave you in peace. I’ll stay out of your way.” Her anger faded as quickly as it appeared, replaced with a strange form of sadness that she refused to dwell on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she made her way into the bathroom, she felt tears in the corners of her eyes and swallowed hard. She shivered slightly, her long hair dripping down her back. She quickly got undressed and settled her glasses on the shelf in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed into the shower, letting go the tears that sat deep within her. She tried to avoid getting lost in her head, allowing silent tears to trail down her cheeks without controlling them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts. It very much feels like Étienne again, how he would cancel on you last minute and pretend he was joining you when he never intended to. You always came second to him, over himself. You don’t want to have this happen again, and you hope Marisol just honestly forgot. But you just naturally panic and let your head take over. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water and the mere act of taking a shower was usually calming for Alecto. But this time the peace was causing her mind to race tenfold and she couldn’t turn off the constant stream of thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you good enough for anyone? Or is there something majorly wrong with you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished her shower quicker than usual and stepped out, squeezing the drips from her hair and tying it up in a towel. She wrapped herself in a towel and made her way into her bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly. Tears were still beading behind her eyes and she dipped her head slightly, curling herself into a ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got changed, slipping into an old t-shirt and joggers, choosing clothing for comfort only. She slipped on a warm cardigan and put a blanket on her lap, stroking the corners of it and rubbing them up against her lips. The familiar feeling allowed her to smile softly, focusing only on her blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she curled herself into a ball, resting the fluffy blanket on top of her knees and moving herself closer to it. The soft feeling alone helped soothe her anxiety, she knew that having her cat close to her would also help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a little noise by her door, and stood up, settling the blanket on her bed. She opened the door to Sadie the cat, who promptly followed her in. She closed the door behind Sadie and sat cross legged on the bed, Sadie climbing onto her lap and settling there. She purred and nuzzled into Alecto. Tears spilled down her cheeks and onto Sadie’s fur, and Sadie reached up and tried to wipe the tears away with her paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just that small action caused Alecto to smile through the tears. Having Sadie so close to her did more than most things and people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marisol blinked. She put down the large textbook on the table, as her phone beeped. She scrambled to the table, nearly tripping over a large stack of textbooks on the floor and grabbed her phone. She had forgotten to put it on silent, which meant she hadn’t got anything done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A text flashed up on her phone, and she checked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hope: </b>
  <span>Are you okay? Missed you today. It did absolutely pour down, so it might be a good thing you missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marisol: </b>
  <span>I’m fine, completely forgot about meeting both of you. Alecto wasn’t too happy when she got home, she did look absolutely miserable. I’m sorry that I forgot though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hope: </b>
  <span>I do appreciate the apology, but maybe next time give one of us the heads up. Alecto was clearly disappointed, and I did understand that. It did pour down, but the rain did help cheer her up, so I was actually happy it was so wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marisol winced slightly, biting her lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Your excuse wasn’t really much of a good one. Truth be told, you were actually nervous about seeing Hope again, especially with Alecto. You’re still so painfully aware that the only friends you have are shared with Alecto, and making friends in uni is still becoming difficult. You do need to apologise to her though, she didn’t look great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marisol made her way to the bedroom, knocking on the closed door before she could talk herself out of it. There’s no response, so she knocks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I’m sorry that I didn’t meet you two earlier and forgot about it. My essay wasn’t the real reason, as that has two months to be completed, but...I didn’t even get anything done. I kept getting distracted. This isn’t me making excuses but...I’ve been struggling again with making friends in uni. It feels like also that we kind of share friends, if that makes sense. It doesn’t bother me, but I do want my own friends too. I still feel very self conscious and struggle with meeting people. That’s why I forgot, my anxiety about seeing Hope again was what did it. I’m sorry I let it take control again, I am working on helping myself...it’s just hard.” Marisol’s voice wobbled slightly as she was speaking, being so open and honest was difficult. She hoped she wouldn’t hurt Alecto’s feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come in if you like, door’s open. Don’t want to dislodge Sadie from my lap.” Alecto’s muffled voice came through the door and Marisol opened it, closing it behind her. She looked over to Alecto, noticing the delicate tears on her cheeks, and her long hair twisted up in a purple towel. Her nose stud glinted in the sunlight coming through the curtains, and Marisol moved forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alecto was clearly upset but was beautiful at the same time. Her eyes were misty with tears, but apart from them, she didn’t appear different to her usual self. It was weird to see her without her fringe and glasses, both were quite a constant part of her usual appearance. Alecto removed the towel from her hair, throwing it carefully over a chair, and brushed out her hair with her fingers. Her long dark hair settled into wild curls around her shoulders, and Alecto pushed her fringe into place. She tapped her bed next to her, and nearly clicked her tongue at Marisol, until she realised what she was doing and laughed, covering her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marisol followed her lead and sat down. She looked over to Alecto, her breath caught in her throat as she found herself captivated by Alecto. Alecto gently tapped her nose, snapping her out of her reverie and causing her to blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay? Lost you there for a little bit. I nearly clicked my tongue at you, that was close.” Alecto reached over and squeezed Marisol’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like a cat to you? I should hope not. I love Sadie, but I’m not a fluffball.” Marisol laughed and hid her mouth. Alecto gently caught her hand, moving it from her mouth. It was a leftover habit from before she had braces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I suspected there was something wrong. I do wish you could have told me first, but I do understand how you feel. You can always come to me if you need to talk.” Alecto gently caught her chin, turning Marisol’s face to her and looking deep into her eyes. Alecto wasn’t overly comfortable with eye contact, so it was big for her to let herself be that vulnerable around Marisol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You’re amazing.” Marisol breathed out a sigh of relief and stretched up, kissing Alecto’s nose gently and moving away again. Sadie moved into her lap, purring against her again. Having Sadie and Alecto was more than enough for Marisol, she hoped she could eventually have more cats. Alecto’s flat was tiny, but it was home to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>